Trel (Breen)
Trel was a male Breen officer in the early 25th century. In 2409, Trel served in the Breen Militia with the rank of ta'thot. Thot Trel was in charge of the Breen invasion of Deferi space. ( |Out in the Cold|Cold Case|Cold Storage}}) Trel was humanoid but stood several meters tall. ( ) :It is unclear to which Breen species Trel belonged. History In 2409, Thot Trel was in command of the Breen Militia forces invading the Orellius sector block in search for an ancient archive. Trel had several thots and numerous starships under his command. ( ) :Given his standing, Trel may have been tha'thot of the Breen forces. Trel's ships raided Defera for some time. During a visit of representatives from the Federation, Klingon Empire and the Romulan Republic, Trel dispatched Thot Wen to launch another raid. Wen led troops to the visitor's center and the nearby excavation site. Ambassador Surah pleaded the Allies for help, and they proceeded to clear the area of Breen troops, defeating Wen at the Presever pyramid and his fleet in orbit. When Surah came clean about the length of time the Deferi had been besieged, the Allies resolved to fight back Trel. ( ) Trel's cynical demeanor and ruthless assaults on the Deferi alienated some of his people, including H'ren Medic . When Tran was captured by the Allies on a Deferi frigate, he informed them about discontent among the troops. Tran's defection to the Allies led to other Breen offering their services to Starfleet, the Klingon Defense Force and the Romulan Republican Force. ( }}) Trel introduced himself to his Allied nemesis, the officer leading the charge against the Breen invaders, after the captain led an away team against Breen slavers on the Zarian dilithium mine. Trel dispatched Thot to deal with the liberators. The Allies defeated Gran. ( ) The Breen and the Allies competed in finding clues to the location of the Preserver archive hidden throughout the Deferi and Raveh sectors. After the Allies assembled the Preserver star chart on Raveh II, Trel dispatched a commando led by Thot to scan the chart and eliminate the Allied away team. Par escaped with the chart but the commando was defeated. ( ) The location of the Preserver archive was identified as Lae'nas III. The Breen battled the Alpha Jem'Hadar claiming the planet. An Allied away team engaged the Breen troops on the surface and in the cave underneath an intact pyramid. Trel arrived when the Allies activated the hologram of the Preserver guardian, who revealed the archive was a library open to all descendants of the Preservers. Trel was infuriated when he learned the archive did not contain advanced weaponry and ordered a squadron of vel'sh to obliterate the archive. The Allied away team defeated the iconoclasts, and Trel was killed by his nemesis. Afterwards, some of the Preservers chose to wake up from their millennia-long hibernation, and the archive was ceded to the Deferi, who promised to make its contents available to all people, including the Breen. ( ) External links * category:Breen category:thots category:Breen military personnel category:2409 deaths